


Don't Wait For Me....

by Emperor_of_Arc



Series: Dry Your Eyes [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Transformers Spark Bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperor_of_Arc/pseuds/Emperor_of_Arc
Summary: Before the war, they were something. Ratchet knew that. But he hadn't seen Wheeljack for what seemed like eons.They have become passing ships.Can they ever get back what they had before?





	Don't Wait For Me....

_The Jackhammer?_ Why did name sound familiar, Ratchet knew he had heard that ship name before. The old medic ran through his memory bank hoping he’d be able to find the information. But Bulkhead recognized it first.

“That’s Wheeljack’s ship!”

Ratchet frowned. It had been a while since the old medic heard that name.

“Wheeljack is a wrecker like me!” Ratchet heard Bulkhead nearly shouted at the human children. Ratchet knew having two wreckers in such a small base, like their current one, was never a good idea.

Once the mech arrived, Ratchet knew in a spark pulse something wasn’t right. And again, the other wrecker knew before Ratchet. This Wheeljack wasn’t the real Wheeljack. Ratchet was disappointed in himself. He should have known first. That mech was nothing like Wheeljack. Ratchet should have known first. Ratchet couldn’t look at the real Wheeljack once he returned to the Autobot base after Makeshift was destroyed. Bulkhead kept talking about how he knew and he repeated the story to Wheeljack and the human children.

Ratchet could feel the new wreckers gaze on him, he hated it.

“So Doc,” The real Wheeljack began, “Do you know when I’ll be all set to get off the mud ball?”

Ratchet didn’t look away from the computer screens in front of him. “Optimus said as soon as you’re repaired and you’re ship is cleared.”

“Do I need to be examined, Doc?” Ratchet could hear the glitch smirking at him. Wheeljack knew exactly what he was doing.

Without looking away from the screen, Ratchet waved his servo toward Wheeljack, “Your physician says you’re fine. You’re set to leave.”

Wheeljack nearly laughed, “Really, Doc?”

“Yes, really! And stop calling me that!” Ratchet snapped as he finally turned face the wrecker. He glared at the mech until Wheeljack’s smirk melted away. “Now go, since you wanted to leave so badly.”

And Wheeljack did just that, he turned away from the orange and white medic without saying another word to him.

Ratchet regretted not saying good bye, he prayed to Primus he’d see that stupid wrecker again.

* * *

Ratchet didn’t know whether to shout for joy or kill himself when he saw Wheeljack fighting a Decepticon seeker alone at a human military base. It would most likely be the later, just to get Agent Fowler to stop yelling at him.

The rest of team Prime went after the two causing all the damage. Ratchet again was left at the base alone. With the only thing he could do, pray to Primus.

When the team returned, Ratchet had to start with Wheeljack’s repairs as Optimus Prime lectured the wrecker about his irresponsible actions. The wreckers were no more. Wheeljack needed to operate as part of the team.

The repairs on the smaller wrecker were extensive, but none of the injuries were critical. That was another thing Ratchet had to thank Primus for.

“I need that arm.” Wheeljack snapped at Ratchet, the medic was lost in his own thoughts.

“Shut up, and you’ll be able to keep it.” Ratchet said, he refocused on the wrecker’s injury, to the wrecker the goudge in his arm was barely a scratch and was only allowing it to get time with Ratchet.

“It is good to see ya too, doc.” Wheeljack didn’t say a word to Ratchet after that, not until Ratchet finished the repairs.

“Doc,” He began, “You know I have to go after Dreadwing.”

Ratchet lowered his helm, “You don’t have to do this alone, you’ll need backup.”

He forced a smile upon his faceplate. “Awe, come on doc, wreckers don’t call for backup.”

Ratchet didn’t smile back, “Please. Take someone with you.” The medic tried to hide the worry in vocalizer.

Wheeljack listened, the loose cannon dragged in the other former wrecker, Bulkhead. They went after the Decepticon Seeker. It wasn’t long until Optimus Prime had to go after the wreckers.

Ratchet just wished he wouldn’t lose everyone he cared about in the same day.

After a long chase, Optimus rescued both the wreckers from the threat of Dreadwing. Optimus lectured the lone wrecker.

Ratchet knew that Wheeljack wasn’t always like this. This war had changed everyone, and Ratchet knew he wasn’t an exception either. The war changed Wheeljack in the worst of ways.

And part of it was Ratchet’s fault.

* * *

The two were together, looking at vehicles passing on the highway. Wheeljack needed to pick out a earth based alt mode.

“What about that one?” Ratchet pointed at a white vehicle speeding by, similar to the shape of Bumblebee’s alt-mode.

After giving Ratchet a smile, Wheeljack said, “Close, but it’s a little too curvy for me, Doc.” But he scanned it just in case, there weren’t a lot of vehicles his size on this highway.

The medic huffed with annoyment, there was no pleasing this stupid wrecker, “Wheeljack, I think-”

“Hold up, Doc. I think I got one.” He scanned a white vehicle the blurred by. “And I know what you want to say. So, just let it go.”

And just like that, Wheeljack was staying on Earth, for good this time. But he wasn’t staying with the rest of the team. He wanted to see the sights of the Earth. Wheeljack came up to Ratchet and he leaned against the side of the computer monitors. Ratchet frowned.

“Hey, Doc.” Wheeljack began, “And I know you’re not busy. We need to talk.”

“We’re not talking about anything personal. You’ve made it clear that’s something you don’t what.” Ratchet responded flatly, his digits dancing on the keyboard in front of him.

Wheeljack straighten. “Alright, that’s what I thought. I just wanted to double check.” And the wrecker transformed into his vehicle mode and disappeared out the exit of the Autobot base.

Ratchet dragged his servo down his faceplate, _why do we keep pushing each other away?_

* * *

_Sunshine._ It had been eons since  Wheeljack had call him that, and Ratchet tried to hide the smile that the nickname created. _If only Wheeljack knew._ Ratchet forced himself to refocus on the task at hand. The real eyes and ears of the Decepticons was on the ground  in front of them.

“Don’t worry Sunshine, I’ll take care of Soundwave. And maybe, just maybe bring back that relic.”

And again he was gone before Ratchet could say anything else, “Please stay alive.”

* * *

“Ratchet?” The medic turned to face Wheeljack, there was so much pain in his wrecker’s optics. “Bulk is gonna make it, right?”

After a deep exvent, Ratchet explained. “Bulkhead will survive, but he might not even walk again.There was major damage to his neural net. At this point there is nothing that we can do.”

“Nothing we can do?” Wheeljack was trying to to yell, not at Ratchet. “The frag does that mean?”

Ratchet raised one of his servos to the mech in front of him, “It means that Bulkhead’s recovery is out of my servos. I’ve done all that I can.”

“Ratch, he was there for me when you weren’t.” Wheeljack glanced toward his stasis locked friend, then quickly looked away. “I can’t lose him too.”

Ratchet reached his servo forward, “Wheel-” Just as the medic’s servo brushed Wheeljack shoulder plating, the wrecker pulled away.

“I can’t see Bulk like this.” And Wheeljack turned to leave the base again. “Don’t wait up.”

Wheeljack was pulling away, and Ratchet was the reason why. If the medic hadn’t suggested that they close their bond at the beginning of the war.

And then the spark happened.

Wheeljack didn’t know what became of the spark, Ratchet regretted not telling him.

If Ratchet told him now, Wheeljack would hate him. 

And it was already too late for that anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Two things on this:  
> 1) Another be will based from this. It will NOT be soon. Just an FYI.
> 
> 2) This is written for the OptimusPrimeCast FanFic Challenge.
> 
> Check out there podcast.


End file.
